Doom of the Gods
by Frost Fenrir
Summary: The world has been cast into an everlasting winter, just as Percy was cast into Tartarus eight years earlier. All the wolves have disappear, and who is the prisoner who escaped Tartarus? The Norse team up with the Avengers and the Greeks, but who is this group that scares the monsters from entering Alaska, and are they good or evil.
1. Weather Problems

Chapter 1: Weather Problems

Odin and Heimdall watched down towards Midgard. The humans were in danger, greater danger then Loki and the Chitauri. Even greater then Thanos, the winter had lasted through the spring. The Greeks had just reported the prisoner entrusted to them had escaped, all of these things led to one conclusion. Their thoughts were interrupted as Thor approached from behind and knelt before his father.

"Father, I wish to return to Midgard to help prevent this calamity." Thor told his father.

"Good, I shall request a meeting between your human heroes and the Greeks, inform your friends." Odin informed his favorite son.

"Thank you Father." Thor replied turning away.

"One last thing, take Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with you." Odin called out to Thor. Heimdall and Thor left for the Bifrost leaving Odin to his thoughts. Odin turned to ready the message to the Greeks.

**Line Break**

The council of the gods sat in their thrones, most delighted but some depressed. It had been eight years since the banishment of the Hero of Olympus into Tartarus. Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia had been devastated, and Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and surprisingly Ares all hated the decision.

Percy Jackson had been accused of aiding Gaia by a demigod from the Titan Army; Zeus saw this as a chance to rid himself of a powerful demigod and sentenced him to Tartarus using his authority as King of the Gods to tip the tied vote.

Now eight years have passed and three major events had happened; a prisoner in Tartarus, entrusted to them by the Norse, had escaped, all the wolves had disappeared, including werewolves, Artemis' wolves, as well as Lupa and her pack, and an endless winter had descended on the Earth. This winter even penetrated the barriers of Camp Half-Blood, proving it to be magical in nature.

Now the gods had received a request to meet with the mortal group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. or more specifically the Avengers. As the request was delivered by two ravens and Thor was part of the Avenger it was obvious that the request was from the Norse. While the gods had no wish to work with the mortals, they were in no position to refuse the Norse after losing the prisoner entrusted to them.

**Line Break**

The Avengers met in Stark tower when Fury called an emergency meeting. One thing that surprised the heroes was a grim-faced Thor as well as four more Asgardians who looked just as grim. They had assumed that the never ending winter was the reason for the emergency meeting. However, for it to make Thor and four other Asgardians that grim it must be worse than any foe we faced before.

"Friends, we must meet with the Greeks." Thor said grimly.

"We must meet who?" Stark inquired.

"The Greek gods, we must prepare for Ragnarok." Lady Sif intoned.


	2. My Name is

Chapter 2: My Name is

Had you asked any of the Avengers what they would be doing today they would not have answered sneaking into the Empire State Building well after closing. However, what surprised them the most was the security guard behind his desk, reading a book as if the building was not totally dark.

"We need to get to Olympus." Thor called out.

"You're expected, take this and use it in the elevator, 600th floor." The guard said not even looking up from his book.

"Thank you for your assistance child of the sun." Thor replied receiving no more than a nod in his direction. As the Avengers crowded into the elevator they each wondered what the great city of the gods would look like.

**Line Break**

Artemis needed to hurry; Zeus had ordered her to hunt down a group of Laistrygonian Giants near the border of Alaska that had been terrorizing the towns, several news reports had been showing Bigfoot raiding the cemetery for the fresh dead.

However, after finding them she and her hunters had chased them to the border of Alaska they had been ambushed by twice the amount 'Canadians'. The hunters had been fatally injured and Artemis was captured.

"You look so much better in chains, Arty" a voice from the forest sneered.

"Nice to see you as well Khione, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Artemis retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, the pleasure of killing you is all mine." Khione sneered in anger. Now if either of the goddesses had been listening they might have heard the howls in the distance when the fight had begun, or the sound of the 'Canadians' dying as they had their throats cut by four-legged blurs.

However, as they grew tired of trading insults and Khione drew her sword of ice the wolves revealed themselves, seemingly melting out of the snowy forest. A single cloaked figure stood with the wolves as the sword of ice flew to his hand. It was impossible to tell which goddess was more surprised by the events; Artemis because her wolves stood next to those of Lycaon's pack, or Khione because her symbol of power had rejected her hand for another.

The cloaked figure slowly drew a huge broadsword with runes inscribed down the center of the blade, and pressing the two blades together. The goddesses watched in horror as broadsword consumed the smaller sword and growing larger. The cloaked figure took a few practice swings before he was satisfied and sheathed his sword.

"Lycaon, Tempest, take the hunters back to base for medical treatment; Lupa, free Artemis." The figure called to the wolves.

Artemis was worried until one of her hunting wolves walked forward turning into a human and assisted the newly human werewolf gather all the hunters and then melt into the snow. Artemis felt her bindings fall off and turned to find the familiar fanged smile of Lupa. Turning back to Khione and the cloaked figure, I saw Khione fall as she was sliced in two. The cloaked figure had his now golden broadsword at his side and he was on the opposite side of the clearing as before. Suddenly the remains of Khione turned into energy, but instead of flowing into the ground, towards Tartarus, they flowed into the cloaked figure's broadsword.

"There is only enough room for one winter god in this world." Artemis heard him whisper. This confirmed that he was a god and Artemis guessed that the runic broadsword was his symbol of power.

"Artemis, return to Olympus the meeting is starting now; I will personally return your hunters once they are healed." The cloaked figured ordered her.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked as the wolves and the figure began to melt into the snow.

"My name is Fenrir." He stated before he was gone.


	3. Meeting

**AN: Thanks for all the support guys; I'll try to make the chapters longer. Two things first, Percy is not Fenrir and I imagine Fenrir's sword to look like a blue version of a prismere great sword from Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. Tell me how I did on the prophecy, and the first person to tell me what the Nordic rune Isa means can give me a character that I will somehow put into the story. They can be from any pantheon, look however, and be a boy or a girl, even a god or goddess. Thanks again for the support.**

Chapter 3: Meeting

Thalia was mad, not only had she been beaten by a bunch of stupid 'Canadians', she then woke up in a strange medical tent being treated by grown-up versions of the hunters. Not only that, but they had also demand she not leave the tent. Of course she had ignored that and tried to sneak out only to be met by two cloaked figure, one with a broadsword and the other holding a spear.

"Told you she would try to sneak out, pay up" The one with the spear said in a familiar voice.

"Fine, have your drachma." The one with the broadsword grumbled.

"Come Thalia, you can come watch the meeting on Olympus with us while we wait for your sisters to awake." The familiar one said cheerfully.

"Thanks, who are you?" Thalia asked.

"My name is Tyr, and lover boy over here is Fenrir." Tyr replied.

"Shut up, if she finds out I'll kill you." Fenrir replied grouchily, still upset over losing the bet.

Thalia was curious now; she assumed he liked one of the hunters. She would find out who by whom he watched more. Thalia followed them to the next tent over; she saw wolves, both werewolves and silver hunting wolves playing in snow. Inside the tent there was a single huge shallow dish with a face in it.

"Mimir, can you please show us the Olympus council room." Fenrir asked, obviously over his grouchiness.

"Of course, after all you did take the time to free me as you escaped with Tyr." The face responded in a grateful voice.

The water rippled and was soon replaced by an overhead view of the council room on Olympus. All the gods except Artemis were there; even Hades and Hestia were present, as well as a small group that was not known to Thalia. As the council meeting began she heard the unknown group start.

"Asgard is in dire shape, Tyr has faded and Gungir has chosen a new heir that even Heimdall cannot see. Now as Ragnarok approaches we ask for Olympus' aid in the protection of Midgard." The caped figure thundered, which Thalia found strange since her father usually did the thundering, hehe, pun intended.

Suddenly, Artemis flashed in, injured and in pain. Apollo rushed to her side, after treating her injures she limped to her throne and sat down. As Apollo returned to his seat, his eyes flared green and green smoke filled the room. The gods grew worried the Spirit of Delphi only issued prophecies through Apollo when the gods themselves would be combating the threat.

_The Spear shall return to his home_

_While the Wolf must return to the land he used to roam_

_There he shall confess to his love_

_A new king will be decided after the strike of a glove_

_Together again they shall wage a war_

_However, beware fore this is encounter will open a door_

With that the green light dissipated, the gods and the unknown group looked grim as they pondered over the meaning of the prophecy. Thalia looked to the two cloaked figures both looked resigned to their fate.

"Come Thalia, it is time to go introduce ourselves as the council." Tyr sighed as she felt herself melt into the snow.

**Line Break**

The sharp, icy wind blew through the throne room shaking the occupants out of their grim stupor. As the wind died down the center of the throne room was occupied by the hunters as well as the two cloaked figures. Zeus looked furious that someone had interrupted the meeting but a quick glare from Artemis told him to drop it.

"Reveal who you are." Zeus commanded.

"I am Fenrir, and this is Tyr." The one with the huge broadsword responded.

"How did you come to be in the company of my niece's hunters?" Poseidon asked.

"I can answer that uncle." Artemis called after finishing talking to Thalia. After she finished recounting her story Zeus was furious.

"How do I know you will not try to absorb our power as well?" Zeus thundered.

"Simple, send some emissaries to live in our camp for eight months and we will prove we wish only for peace." Tyr replied without hesitation.

"As you wish; Artemis, take your hunters, the Asgardians, the mortals, Annabeth, and Nico to this camp to discover their true intentions." Zeus commanded leaving no room to argue.

"This is going to be a long eight months." Fenrir grumbled before all the emissaries as well as the cloaked figures melted into an icy breeze that whistled out the throne room.


	4. The Revealing

Chapter 4: The Revealing

The emissaries arrived at their temporary home in a state of awe. Surrounding them was a simple camp of tents but the huge amount of supposedly extinct wolves was what really excited them. Fenrir soon stalked off towards a group of familiar silver wolves, Artemis cried tears of joy to see that her beloved wolves were alive and not being held prisoner.

"What is wrong with Fenrir?" a voice from behind said, startling all but Tyr.

"He is just upset because the Spirit of Delphi said he had to confess to his silver beautiful." Tyr responded to the she-wolf Lupa gesturing to where the hunters stood by their mistress.

"Is Fenrir the prisoner that escaped from your care Lady Artemis?" Lady Sif suddenly inquired.

"Yes, though he took me and Mimir with him during his escape." Tyr replied easily.

"Then may we assume that you are the heir to Gungir?" Thor inquired politely.

"Indeed, Gungir fused with my old weapon in Tartarus and allowed me to break Fenrir's bindings." Tyr confirmed causally.

"So you spent some time in Tartarus as well?" Artemis asked. Now, most of those present had been surprised that Artemis had not had an outburst in response to Fenrir being in love with one of her hunters. The truth is she didn't want to interrupt this opportunity to gather information, and she was curious which of her hunters had attracted a being as powerful as Fenrir.

"Yes, we were both driven by revenge for a while until we decided to live out our lives in isolation, though, wolves began to find their lord and more came every day." Tyr replied humor leaving his voice as he saw a glint of bloodlust in Fenrir's eyes.

"Gather in the primary arena for a duel between our lords Fenrir and Tyr." A wolf howled as all the wolves began to run towards a dip in the ground. The emissaries looked at Tyr with worry as Artemis had told them the strength of the wolf lord. Tyr just sighed as he gestured for them to follow the others.

**Line Break**

The two combatants stood facing each other, both wearing ice like armor and with their weapon out. Fenrir held his broadsword loosely in one hand, while Tyr held Gungir in a two-handed grip. The wolf to start the duel walked to his platform and howled. All the emissaries saw was a blur as the two met at the middle of the field. They watched in awe as the two were evenly matched. Fenrir swinging his massive broadsword as though it was a simple dagger and Tyr twirling his huge spear like a quarter-staff, occasionally adding quick stabs into his motion. It was a beautiful dance of death.

Those who were watching were unsure if this was a friendly duel or not. Artemis was sure she would not be able to beat either in a real battle as either had yet to use their powers. The duel continued like this for several minutes before Fenrir managed to strike at Tyr hood ripping it off his head. The emissaries were quick to analyze his face for the first time to meet a shocking sight, the face of Percy Jackson.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag now." Percy said.

"Percy where have you been-"Annabeth started angrily only to find as she entered the arena the air thickened with bloodlust emitted from Fenrir. Fenrir lunged at her only to meet a familiar blade, Riptide. Percy had spun Gungir and it became Riptide, he had then jumped into the way of the blade to block.

"Artemis, you need to restrain him." Several wolves called out as they began to sense their lord's bloodlust. Artemis ran to the crater and moved to restrain Fenrir only to find him as a wolf twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary circling her protectively.

"Why is he doing this?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"He loves you with all his heart, which is why he is doing that, he is just protecting his mate." Percy replied with a smirk to the shocked goddess.

"This is going to be a long eight months." Artemis said as she found herself echoing Fenrir's words.


End file.
